Acrochordons or skin tags are common, easily diagnosed, skin colored or hyper pigmented, benign multiple skin tumors. They are often small and stalked and appear mostly on the neck, axillae, groin and upper torso of middle aged and elderly people. Acrochordons are very benign, asymptomatic forms of tumors which can be irritating following abrasion by clothes or which because of where it is situated can be cosmetically compromising.
In such cases skin tags can be removed professionally using local anesthetic and subsequent freezing with liquid nitrogen, burning by means of electro-desiccation or excision using a scalpel or scissors.
These methods give rise to a sore with risk for infections, scars and pain and in addition, necessitate some kind of bandage.